When Man Comes to Know Himself
by BellaDon
Summary: The Core movie fanfic. When man comes to know himself, only then can he begin to fully understand other people, and only when you fully understand other people can you learn to fully love. Sometimes it takes something monumental to make us see the truth.
1. Chapter 1 One Hell of a Day

Hello there everyone, so here is my first fanfic from the movie "The Core". For a part of it, it is going to follow somewhat along what happened in the film (bar a few changes… ok more then a few but its called being creative), but later in the story, what happened after "The Core" is going to come into play. So there is going to be action, adventure, and of course most importantly romance.

I do not own any of the characters from The Core, although I quite often wish I do. Some of the characters are creative genius. Anyway I do own Miss Beth Markell so don't nick her.

Read, enjoy and review.

Lots of love – Arien

When Man Comes to Know Himself

Chapter 1: One Hell of a Day

Beth stumbled as the "goons" as she so affectionately nicknamed them took her by the arms to escort her, so to speak, into the room at the end of the corridor. She cursed under her breath and reprimanded them.

"Hey guys, this really is no way to treat a lady".

"Lady, huh, yeah" Goon one snorted at her and gave her some gentle encouragement into the room in the form of a shove. "Bloody Government officials" she grumbled to herself before taking a look around the room before her. Beth was not in a good mood, in fact she was in a damn pissed off mood. She had been so rudely interrupted when out having some fun at her favourite club as a celebration on finding some really interesting information about the history of the earth, whilst on a dig in Egypt. And due to being manhandled and shipped onto a plane without being told anything, she was quite up for an argument and acting as stubborn as hell, so she snapped the first sarcastic little phrase which reached her mouth, it also happened to be a pathetic excuse for an insult.

"Nice décor" she shot at the military looking guy in front of her before taking checking out the other people stood in the room.

"Thank you Miss Markell" replied military guy, both humour and sarcasm lost on him. Beth took little notice.

There were nine people in the room, The Goons, Mr Half Bald Military Guy, Little Miss Uniform, and Mr Uniform, Mr Guy Next Door, Mr Hermit Looking guy, Mr French and Finally someone she recognised right away – The man she had always referred to as the Arrogant Bastard – Conrad Zimsky, she had been to his conventions, that man really was up his own ass. Last time she had seen him, he had totally snubbed her, she very much doubted he would even remember.

Snatching her arm from Goon one and with as much authority and dignity she could muster in a mini skirt, she spoke in her perfectly refined English accent.

"Do you mind telling me what the bloody hell is going on!"

Goon one turned to Goon two grinned and whispered "Real lady like".

"Miss Markell" the military guy began to speak "Please allow me to introduce myself, I am General Thomas Purcell and you are on our temporary base on the Utah salt flats".

Beth raised an eyebrow "I would never have guessed what those big flat salty things were out there, thank you so much for informing me General, now do you mind telling me exactly what I'm doing here?"

Beth straightened her skirt, pulling the hem down a little before placing her hands on her hips and pursing her mouth in a frown. She looked up as the aristocratic voice of Conrad Zimsky started to address her.

"I'm sorry are you talking to me" she queried.

"No I'm talking to myself" replied Zimsky with a sarcasm matching her own.

"You know that's the first sign of madness!" Beth retorted. Zimsky sighed apparently more then slightly frustrated before trying to communicate with the argumentative woman again.

"Miss Markell, you have been asked here to be part of a top secret mission and we would like to inform you of the details, firstly I would like to introduce you to everyone here of the people here…. I am"

"So I'm not in trouble?" Beth cut in.

"Gosh no!" Miss Uniform jumped in with before warmly introducing herself. "Hi, I'm Major Rebecca Childs, everyone just calls me Bec – so feel free to do the same" Bec shook her hand and then stood back. After this Zimsky's idea of taking the lead in introductions was soon passed right out the window as Josh Keyes, Serge Levesque, Commander Robert Iverson and Ed Brazzleton moved forward to introduce themselves to the newcomer. Zimsky, exasperated at his dismissal put up his hands then moved off to sit at a desk and lit himself a cigarette.

Half an hour later of introductions and information, Beth slumped down on the nearest chair.

"This is impossible, the core can't have just stopped spinning" She put her head in her hands and groaned.

"Yeah I felt like that too" Josh added somewhat unhelpfully.

"Can't we just kind of wait for it to restart?" Beth asked hopefully.

"Don't be so stupid" Zimsky burst out with, somewhat unhappy with not being the centre of attention for five minutes. "I told you she only had a second rate level of scientific understanding". He turned to General Purcell "Thomas I told you that, you never take good advice" He turned back to Beth – "The core is not going to restart itself". Everyone was silent. Beth's mouth opened and closed a few times at this before she suddenly stood up.

"Who are you calling stupid, you arrogant stuck up piece of work?" Zimsky stood still for a second at her outburst before a look familiar to the entire group crossed his face.

"Oh Zimsky don't start that again! Warned Braz.

Zimsky walked directly over to Beth and lowered he face to make eye contact with her. "Do you… do you even know who I am?" Beth was totally un-intimidated by this and replied cockily.

"Yes despite the fact that you have so rudely refused to introduce yourself I'm quite acquainted with who you are thank you very much." She sniffed once in mild defiance before turning her back on Zimsky, leaving him totally gobsmacked and turning to the General who was trying to keep a straight face along with Josh and Serge.

"General, I need to call some people, you have just practically kidnapped me – my friends will be worried" The General nodded.

"Of course, I apologise Miss Markell, go right ahead, you can use this phone." He handed it to her and she sat in the place which Zimsky had previously occupied and proceeded to start to make phone calls.

"Lets give Miss Markell some space shall we people"

Everyone proceeded to file out of the room. Josh patted Zimsky on the back before saying "Come on Man" and ushering him out of the room.

Twenty minutes later, Beth strolled out of the room and was met with a corridor with several doors. She pulled a face before leaving the room and heading off along the corridor. "Hmmm", she said to herself. "And what could be behind door number one", she turned the handle and pushed open the door to find a corridor which led to yet another door. She walked up to the door and quietly opened it. On the other side of the door was a huge hanger Beth poked her head in, had a look around before stepping in. On the table was some kind of model. It looked like a sort of train type thing, Beth strolled over to get a closer look, not realising anyone was behind her.

Zimsky silently sulked to himself. Whey did they have to send him off to find her; she shouldn't have left the room in the first place. He was a scientist, not a babysitter. He was broken out of his conversation with himself when he heard a noise coming from the hanger. He went to investigate and pulled his trademark frown as he saw the cause of the noise. Zimsky leant against the doorframe watching the annoying woman. He inwardly snorted as she poked the delicate model with her index finger. He continued to watch as she picked the model up and began to examine it. Suddenly, one of the compartments of the model fell off and he chocked back the chuckle at the expression on her face as she cursed when she realised she had broken it. _God the military has gotten bad at making decisions,_ he thought to himself.

"Bugger, bugger, bugger!" Beth exclaimed as she repeatedly tried to reconnect the model mentally praying to any gods that would listen to make the air stick it in place. When it didn't work she placed the model back on the table and looked at it for a few seconds. She then had a brainwave. Taking her chewing gum out of her mouth, she stuck it to the main part of the model and then stuck the broken bit back to it. Then just for good measure she covered it up with a nearby cloth. "There – good as new" she said out loud.

It was at this point Zimsky decided to reveal himself; he rolled his eyes and coughed. Beth jumped back from the table like a child caught with her hand in the cookie jar, and looked sheepishly at him.

"Dr Zimsky, fancy seeing you here" she stuttered out mildly flustered.

"Mmm, yes well perhaps its time to go find the others" was his only answer.

Beth nodded and proceeded to catch up with Zimsky who had already started walking off. _Double bugger _Beth thought to herself. _Of all the people who could have walked in on me looking like an ass_. Beth just knew Zimsky has seen everything, and she also knew this probably wasn't a good thing.

"Ah, Dr Zimsky I see you found Miss Markell." The General addressed him.

"Yes, can we get on with the meeting now please" replied Zimsky.

"Of course", answered the General. "Miss Markell, if you would take a seat please, we would like to explain exactly what we need you for."

Beth sat down at a spare seat next to Bec and motioned for the General to continue.

"Miss Markell", "Beth. Please" she interrupted. The General nodded. "Beth. I would like to explain why we want you here. We looked all over and it turns out that you are the perfect candidate for this mission. We would like you to go aboard the ship with the others as our prediction specialist".

"Prediction specialist?" questioned Beth.

"Predictions specialist" confirmed Josh. "You see it turns out", he continued "That the earth has experienced something similar to this before, and you and your team are the only ones who discovered this. We need you to warn us of any changes in the core stability which may jeopardise the mission, before it actually happens. Using the information you discovered and hints which lead up to each event in the past, which you found on those tablets in Egypt, with Dr Zimsky's help and mine, between us we should be able to build a prediction machine which you will run whilst on the ship".

"You heard about that huh." Beth said then stopped and thought for a moment "What do you mean we are the only ones to discover it, we never discovered anything about the core stalling."

"No" replied Josh "But you did discover conditions on the earth which directly link in with the conditions which are happening at this very moment" Beth nodded her understanding, it having suddenly dawned on her that what was written on those tablets almost mirrored what was happening at the moment.

"So are you in?" said General Purcell.

Beth looked at the expectant faces around her and found her mouth speaking before her brain had time to kick in.

"I guess."

Ok well there you go. Here is the first Chapter. Please review!

XxX

Arien.


	2. Chapter 2 A Little Downtime

Firstly I would just like to say thanks to Anjyll who has reviewed my story so far. It encouraged me to finish writing this next chapter. Yes this will be a Zimsky/Beth romance, but there will of course also be a little romance between Josh/Bec

Ok everyone here is chapter two then – enjoy

XxX - Arien

Chapter two – A Little Downtime

For the next three months, the time flew by as Beth spent her time helping out with the designing of the predictions program. She spent the rest of her time reading up on the mission and preparing for it. With one week until the mission would commence, she'd had enough. The predictions program was finished, and there seemed nothing else to do. She had been sat around for days and now they were having yet another meeting to go over the details again! She couldn't put up with Zimsky's and Braz's argument anymore which had been going on throughout the whole of the meeting they were having. Suddenly she stood up.

"Ok that does it, that's enough!" she exclaimed. Zimsky and Braz stopped in their bickering and turned to her as did the rest of the group, Braz with an inquiring look and Zimsky with a withering look. "I'm going out!" she declared before walking out of the room. Josh and Bec immediately got up and followed her out of the room.

"Hey Beth, Wait up!" Josh called out to her. Beth stopped and turned waiting for them to catch up with her.

"Where are you going?" asked Bec.

"Haven't you guys had enough?" questioned Beth. "I mean, ok Bec so your military and your used to all of these meetings, but God, I really just am at the end of my tether. Its not like we are getting any better, and we just keep having the same information, the same questions thrown at us again and again. What is the point? And what is with those two arguing twenty four seven, why does he have to rub everyone up the wrong way so much it is doing my head in."

Beth breathed in deeply after her outburst and Josh put his arm around her shoulders.

"Your completely right Beth" Josh started, "I think we all need a little downtime, this is a huge mission and everyone is stressed so why don't we just go back into the room and ask the General for a little time off?"

Beth nodded and let Josh lead her back into the room and to her chair. Josh then stood up.

"Gentlemen", he addressed Braz, Serge, Iverson, Zimsky and the General. "I think you will all agree with me, that we all need a little time off from this. So – General we are requesting some time off please, to go and chill"

General Purcell looked up "I totally agree with you, you all need a little time to relax." He looked meaningfully towards Zimsky and Braz. "Go out, go home, go have fun, whatever you feel like, but I don't want to see you back here for at forty eight hours.

The Group looked towards the General and slowly everyone nodded their consent to this before getting up and heading off to the living quarters to pick up their things.

"So" Josh asked as soon as everyone had finished packing, "Is anyone actually going home then?" He was met by a group of shaking heads. "So, exactly what is everyone doing?"

"Club?" suggested Serge.

"Sounds good to me" replied Josh.

"I'm in "said Bec.

"Guess I am too then" Iverson added.

"Sure" came Braz's reply.

"Mmm, Alcohol would help so much right now!" murmured Beth as her reply.

Everyone turned to Zimsky.

"I'm not one to turn down Alcohol, lets get the hell out of here" Zimsky picked up his bag and strode of to the nearest jeep, pulling keys out of his pocket. Josh did the same.

"So who is coming with me then" at Josh's voice a surge of people headed towards his jeep and Braz, Iverson, Bec and Serge managed to squeeze into the jeep.

"Are you coming then" Zimsky called out to Beth. Beth gave a grimacing smile before picking up her bag and heading over to Zimsky. "I'm driving" she said holding out her hand for the keys. "No I am driving" Zimsky replied. "Give me the damn keys Zimsky" she said frustrated, as she repeatedly reached for the keys only for them to be moved out of her reach. In the end she got impatient and snatched them from his hand. "I'm driving" she repeated Zimsky got into the passenger seat. With that they took off, Josh in the lead.

For the first half an hour of the journey Zimsky had been facing the window of the jeep idly tracing patterns in the steam which crept up the glass every time he breathed out, utterly bored out of his mind. They had started out as an equation but had gradually turned into stickmen as the time went by. He finished what he was doing and glanced over at Beth. She looked as bored as he did so he attempted to start a conversation. "You know, I did see you with that model." "Yeah, thought you might have done" Beth murmured as she turned to him. "Your not terribly clever are you really" said Zimsky in an attempt at jest. Apparently the comment didn't go down to well with Beth who scowled at him before turning back to the road. _Back to the drawing _board, thought Zimsky turning back to the window. The rest of the journey was carried out in silence.

As they finally pulled up next to a huge building which was stuck right out in the middle of nowhere, Beth turned to Zimsky and asked "What is Josh doing here?" Zimsky looked towards Beth and said "It seems Dr Keyes has very good taste in where he socialises. This is the club" he nodded his head towards the building. Beth pulled up in the parking area and got out of the jeep, closely followed by Zimsky.

"Hey Zimsky" Josh called out. "I figured with your status", there was a scoff from Braz at this, "That you would have no problem getting us in here."

Zimsky nodded, grabbed his jacket out of the back of the jeep and walked over to the doorman.

"Dr Zimsky" the doorman exclaimed. "Right this way please sir" The group entered the club and were ushered to a table over in a quiet corner. Zimsky nodded to the man and he left.

"Seems he's good for something" Beth whispered to Bec and they both smiled.

As Beth swallowed downed her sixth pint of Snakebite, she leaned further back into the comfy chair she was sat in sighing and closing her eyes. _These are so much more comfortable then those crappy military chairs_, she thought to herself. She opened her eyes and glanced over at Bec and Josh on the dance floor. Those two were so obviously into each other. Beth smiled wryly before calling to the waitress to bring her another drink. She turned back to watching Bec and Josh. Josh had just dipped Bec low to the floor, resulting in drunken giggling bubbling forth from Bec's mouth. Beth looked over at everyone else. From the way they were acting, they all seemed to have had a little much to drink, everyone apart from Iverson and Zimsky that was who were the designated drivers for later on in the evening. She looked more closely at Braz and Zimsky. They seemed to be getting on without killing each other at this moment in time. "God, those two need to get a room" whinged Zimsky, Braz nodded in agreement his glasses slipping down his nose an inch or so. Beth's seventh drink arrived. She took a gulp of it and then stood up.

"Dancing now" she pronounced before moving onto the dance floor. A highly young blond haired guy approached her. "Hey, Miss – I noticed you're from England. I was just wondering if you wanted to dance."

"Sure" Beth agreed before tangling her arms ungracefully around the guy's neck. Ten minutes later of spinning and Beth was feeling a little sick to put it mildly. "You wanna go outside Miss, you know? Get some fresh air or something?" "Yes, I think that would be good" she replied before allowing the guy to start leading her to the door. Suddenly a voice stopped them in their tracks.

"She's with us; I'll take her outside for some air"

Beth started to protest but decided she was to dizzy to bother and she let herself be led outside. "Wasn't he a nice guy Zimsky?" She said turning to him.

"Don't you dare throw up over me" threatened Zimsky. "Where we going?" asked Beth. Zimsky turned to Iverson on the way out. "Were going back to the hotel" Iverson nodded at this and waved goodbye.

Beth groaned and leant her head on Zimsky's shoulder before stumbling. Zimsky wrapped his arm around her more securely, looked at her half awake form, and then grumbled to himself before lifting her off her feet and carrying her over to the jeep. He struggled to unlock the door whilst still holding her before opening it and placing her in the passenger seat.

Beth immediately let her eyes drop closed.


	3. Chapter 3 Commencement

Ok well in this chapter and for a few chapters after this we are going to be starting to get into the actual plotline of the movie now. So I would like to of course point out that all the quotes I used from the movie belong to the makers of the movie and not me.

Hope everyone enjoys this next chapter!

XxX – Arien

Chapter 3 – Commencement

Beth opened her eyes with a groan and winced at the blinding light that hovered there. The first thing that came to her mind was sunglasses, the second thing asprin. She rolled out of bed hitting the floor with a thud and crawled across the floor eyes closed searching for her bag. She found it, pulled out her sunglasses put them on and opened her eyes. "Thank God" she murmured out loud to herself before pulling out couple of asprin and taking them without bothering to get water. Leaning against the wall she remained there until she heard a knock at the door. Still half out of it, she looked down at herself, groaned and then grabbed her silk dressing gown and pulled it on. She stood up, with the world spinning, went to the door and opened it. There stood Braz and Zimsky.

"Er, Beth, Hi. We thought we should come check and see how you are" Braz said, a mild look of amusement on his face.

"Actually he thought, I got dragged along. Nice outfit" Zimsky added.

Beth raised an eyebrow before coming fully to her senses and realising that she was stood in front of the two men dressed in her pink snoopy underwear set, her blue dressing gown open down the front and her exceptionally long red hair just covering the fact that the snoopy vest top was see-through. "Oh Christ" swore Beth, wrapping her dressing gown around her.

"There look" said Zimsky. "She's fine, can we go now, I'm starving!" Zimsky started walking off down the corridor.

"You ok" asked Braz, more seriously this time when he saw her wince.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a headache, I don't remember coming back here, where are we?"

"We are in the Blue Suite hotel, Zimsky brought you back last night, he got fed up and decided that he was going, went to find you to tell you that he was going and you could come with him or walk to the hotel, and found you with some guy heading round the back of the club or something along those lines."

"Oh" said Beth. "Ok thanks"

"No problem" replied Braz. "You know you should come get some breakfast, it will do you a world of good."

Beth nodded before saying her goodbyes to Braz and closing her hotel door. Oh God, she was never going to live this down.

Zimsky sat at the table, eating a slice of toast and listening to the conversation between Bec and Josh. Apparently Serge was listening in too because he had moved closer to Josh whilst attempting to still look subtle. Zimsky turned his attention away from them when Braz spoke to him.

"She really did not look good."

"Serves her right" replied Zimsky. Braz pushed the matter a little further. "It was real nice of you looking after her last night." "Iverson was looking after Bec along with Josh, and everyone else was pissed. I was the only one left capable of looking after anyone" Zimsky said in a matter of fact manner.

"Speak of the Devil" Braz said, nodding in the direction of the door to the restaurant.

Everyone looked up at Beth as she sloped in, sunglasses still on and her hair vaguely tied back off of her face. She looked a little green.

"Hey! Party Girl!" exclaimed Josh patting her on the back as she slumped down in the seat next to him. Beth gulped and grimaced. "You don't look so good Dude" said Josh in a voice which grated against Beth's brain. She smiled weakly before reaching for the water pitcher.

"Here, let me" said Braz, pouring her out a glass of water. Beth accepted it graciously and sipped at it whilst leaning her forehead against her right hand.

"You know Beth maybe you should eat something yes?" came the voice of Serge next to her. Beth frantically shook her head whilst keeping it in her hands. Serge patted her shoulder sympathetically before turning back to his food

Beth jumped as a packed of something hit her hand. She looked down and saw a packet of migraine tablets and then looked up to meet Zimsky's eyes. He nodded to her, and she half smiled her thanks before opening the packet and taking a couple of those as well.

"There's been a call, we have to head back to base now guys" said Iverson entering the room. Bec nodded "Ok Bob, come on guys lets go, Beth, you ok to go in the car with Zimsky?" "Sure" replied Beth weakly before standing out and walking over to Zimsky who was waiting for her at the door. When they had all gathered their things together that group left, heading back to base.

On the way walking back the base from the cars, Zimsky had gotten into an argument with Bec over the nutrition program that they were to follow during their time on the ship. They were suddenly stopped in their tracks by Josh who was staring at the sky.

Everyone turned to look as they heard a crackling noise.

"Woah, that's high level static discharge!"

"I think we should check this out" added Bec, "This doesn't look so good."

The group rushed inside of the base to look at the computers. They were dumbstruck by what they saw. For the next ten minutes, they watched dismally enthralled as Rome was destroyed.

"This planet is decaying faster then we thought" said Josh, horrified.

"It's just the start" said Zimsky "Soon there will be EM spikes and microwaves will break though the weak spots and…."

"Alright", said the General, get this ship in the ground, now."

The General left leaving them standing there. "I had friends in Rome", Beth whispered deadpan. "So did I" Said Bec. They looked at each other then linked hands for support. Beth swallowed and hardened her composure and looked over at the boys. "Let's get going" She ordered. No one argued with her. Beth squeezed Bec's hand and then let go, walking off in the direction of the General.

**Marianas Trench – South Pacific**

It was pouring with rain and freezing cold when Beth and the others stepped off of the helicopter. Beth shivered as the rain ran down her collar as she bent down to pick up her bag. Zimsky was last to get off the helicopter, unceremoniously chucking his Louis Vuitton bag onto the floor and uttering a disgusted "Yuck!" before picking up his bag and carrying on with the others. "Summer in the pacific" stated Zimsky. Beth grinned from under her hood, pushing it up slightly to enable her to see where she was going.

As she did, gradually the black silhouette of the ship came into view. "Wow" she muttered stopping for a moment. "Yeah" Josh agreed with her nodding with a slight nervous look on his face. Beth raised an eyebrow mirroring Josh's nervous look before shrugging at him, and heading out to catch up with the others, Josh followed closely behind her.

As they caught up, Serge turned to them and waved a bottle of champagne in the air. "I was saving this for later but…" Everyone laughed. Serge handed the bottle to Josh and he popped the cork. Beth turned to Braz, "So what you calling her?" "Virgil" Braz replied. "How apt" Beth quipped raising her glass. "Here's to Virgil". "To Virgil" murmured everyone else.

Josh and Beth looked at each other again. "Off we go then" "mmmhmm" replied Josh. They picked up their bags once again and they all headed off to suit up.

Half an hour later, they were strapped in securely and ready to go. As Bec and Iverson began checking that everything was ready for the launch, Beth looked around the ship. Josh was looking a little pale; she understood perfectly she was feeling a little ill as well. Josh was claustrophobic, Beth was just damn scared. Serge was looking quite excited, whilst Zimsky was spouting off some crap into his dictaphone. Beth took a deep breath closing her eyes to calm herself. They sprung open again when she heard the engines starting up. A few seconds later, she heard the launch count begin. "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, launch".

She barely had time to register the clamps releasing on the ship before her stomach was lurched into her throat. Beth bit back a scream, closed her eyes and gripped the armrests of the chair, her knuckles turning white as she felt herself pulled backwards with the ship. It seemed like the ship had been falling forever before Beth felt them hit water. Down and down they sunk until she felt the compartment in the ship start to level out. Beth remained tense, her heart pounding until she felt a hand un-gripping hers from the armrest. She opened her eyes and took a deep breath as Zimsky rubbed the blood back into her finger tips.

"Ok?" he questioned. Beth nodded.

"Hell of a ride, huh" he stated grinning at the sick look on her face.

Beth nodded again before turning to look around. Serge was rubbing Josh's shoulder whilst he gulped for air in between repeatedly saying "I'm all right Man". Braz, Bec and Iverson looked perfectly composed and were busy checking computers.

"Beth" Zimsky grabbed her attention again, "you can let go of my wrist now"

"Sorry" she finally got her voice back and releasing Zimsky's wrist from the death grip she had it in. "You need to check your computers" Zimsky reminded her, shaking his wrist. Beth nodded, turned her chair to the front and pulled her computer screen up in front of her and began checking over for any predictions.

Zimsky sat back down in his own chair mentally sighing in relief as his legs threatened to give out on him. _Bloody hell I feel sick, stupid plan, launch the ship with us backwards, who came up with an idea like that? _ He thought to himself, outwardly still trying to look perfectly calm, macho and nonplussed. _Ow _he added in his head checking his hand was still attached. Taking a subtle deep breath he pulled his computer in front of him and started checking things as well.

Commander Iverson started to give orders out to Bec but stopped all of a sudden, then the most amazing sound they had ever heart hit their ears. Whales, whispered Beth, a silly grins lighting up her whole face. "They're singing to us" said Bec turning round and smiling and Josh. "Actually, Virgil's resonance tubes are powered up to vibrate sub-sonically, were singing to them."

Suddenly a currant started pulling them fast. Everyone kicked into action.

"Hull integrity holding" said Serge

"Let's increase impeller speed, I think we will need extra control" added Braz.

"Erm, kinda picking something up on the predictions program here" Beth said.

"What?" said Zimsky.

"The volcanoes nearby have just started radiating heat which means T-Stage is about to begin. I think there is going to be…."

Suddenly the whole ship started to shake.

"Why did we have to launch underwater" wailed Beth.

"Because the crust is thin here" replied Zimsky, "downside is there's lots of seismic activity". He continued his voice rising just slightly at the end of the sentence.

_Oh great, stupid Zimsky, were going to die and it's all his fault, Oh God, oh god, oh god" _Beth held her breath waiting for the underwater earthquake to stop. It never did, they spiralled down and down in the resulting whirlpool getting faster and faster and closer and closer to the sea bed.

Zimsky hissed and winced as a rock impacted with the ship, mentally praying everything was going to be ok. He was not going to die five minutes into this mission. He turned to Braz when he mentioned something about pressure and started arguing with him. Everyone including Braz ignored the argument. "Ok standby to engage front and lateral lasers please" said Braz. Beth switched off for a moment watching the screen at the front of the ship, they were getting pretty close. "Just give it a couple more seconds" said Braz trying to calm his panicked companions, "The lasers will fire!". Josh, Zimsky and Beth all had their eyes closed, Serge was shouting at Braz to fire the lasers, closer and closer, the ocean floor surged up against the ship, just 29'000 feet left to go, "Do it!" , "Do it" screamed Zimsky followed by Josh…… a few more seconds…. And the lasers fired. They were though.

A few seconds followed and the journey smoothed out a bit. Everyone let out shaky laughs and went about reconfiguring the ship for the rest of the journey. It was during this that Braz and Zimsky started another argument. There was a barrage of sighs as everyone mentally prepared themselves for the next fifteen minutes of annoying bantering between the two.


	4. Chapter 4 Disaster Strikes

Ok well here is the forth chapter – have not updated in a while as I have been really busy but better late then never huh? 

Ok hope you enjoy it

Lots of love

Arien XxX

Chapter four – Disaster Strikes

Zimsky winced as Beth whacked her computer screen for the third time, whilst swearing profusely at it. After a couple more minutes of assault on the delicate machine he had helped design he turned to her.

"Will you desist!"

"Huh?" replied Beth looking at him blankly.

"Stop hitting the damned computer, it took me ages to come up with that design" Zimsky clarified.

"Well maybe you should have designed it a little better because it's broken" Beth shot back.

"My design is perfect I'll have you know!" argued Zimsky.

Drawn by the argument Bec came over to see what was going on. "Hey, Beth, What's up?" She queried before kneeling down and taking a look at the computer.

"It's broken" replied Beth

"Here let me have a look" said Bec. She pressed a few buttons and nothing happened. "Hmmm" she murmured, before hitting the screen.

"Don't do that, for Gods sake" said Zimsky, now genuinely annoyed. He walked over and knelt down on the other side of Beth. He looked at the computer for a few seconds, pressed a few buttons and then frowned.

"The wiring in the main control must have come loose. Beth, come with me." Beth groaned before getting up and following Zimsky through the ship. Zimsky opened the panelling covering the wiring for the main control then grabbed a tool box. He fiddled around with a few screws, and wobbled some wires before turning to Beth.

"Can you hold this please?" He handed her a rubber coated wire. Beth took it from him and he reached in between the wiring to grab another cable. He wiggled that as well before taking the wire off of Beth and reconnecting it. He replaced the panel before lighting a cigarette and heading back to the main compartment. He switched on the computer and it burst back to life. "Well that was easy" he said smugly as in Beth's direction cigarette still in mouth if he had just carried out some amazing feat. Beth merely nodded before sitting back down and proceeding to check over the predictions program.

Half an hour later of sitting and checking everything was in order, Beth had finished. She looked over towards the front of the ship. Iverson was driving by himself and Bec and Josh were whispering to each other over in a corner and giggling. Beth grinned, all those two ever did when their attention wasn't needed was flirt. They so needed to get together, she thought to herself. Turning her attention away from them she started to search for something, with a triumphant smile she pulled out her c d player. She put in her headphones on, selected her Lordi album and turned the volume right up, closing her eyes she leant back and relaxed for a while since everything seemed to be going to plan and she was not needed at this moment in time.

Zimsky was staring quite solidly at Beth when Braz caught him.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you it's rude to stare?" Braz questioned him.

Zimsky would have blushed if he hadn't schooled himself quite so well in the art of looking like he didn't care about anyone or anything. He did not say anything but frowned when Braz gave him a meaningful look. Looking back at Beth then back at Braz again he shook his head and turned his attention back to his computer screen.

Beth finally got bored with her music and turned it off. "I'm just gonna go check on some stuff" she announced in a business like manner before getting up and heading into the compartment behind the crew. She walked all the way to living quarters before sitting down at the table and taking out some paper and writing down a few equations. She had received a brainwave a second ago to do with her predictions program and wanted to get the equation sorted properly before programming it into the computer. Beth chewed on her lower lip, a look of intense concentration on her features. Suddenly Bec's voice came through on the comms to her.

"Beth, get back in here now, were going to have a bumpy ride".

"Why?" Beth replied starting to get up

"Because we are about to fall into a rather large hole" came Iverson's voice.

"Its too late for" she caught Josh's voice before the whole ship lurched forward violently and she smashed into the wall in front of her, table following with a screech, her forehead violently coming into contact with the corner of a unit. It seemed like an eternity that the ship was falling, when all of a sudden it crash landed, throwing Beth forcefully back into a pile of upturned chairs. The heavy metal table which had been next to her on the wall during the crash landed solidly on her. The ship shook for a few more seconds before coming to a halt. Beth groaned sickly before passing out.

Back in the control room Bec started to look over everyone's vitals, whilst asking to see if everyone was ok. She looked at Beth's and immediately called out to her through the comms. "Beth? Beth are you ok?" "She looked up at the others worriedly. "Shit" cursed Zimsky, his voice thick with concern before jumping out of his seat and rushing off to find out where Beth was. Braz and Josh got up too, followed closely by Bec and they all hurried off in the same direction.

"Beth" Zimsky called out. "Beth where are you?" Beth who had come round at this point was unable to do anything but cough, the weight of the table making it impossible for her to breathe. Luckily Zimsky caught the sound and headed in its general direction. He arrived in living quarters took one look at Beth and his survival mode kicked in. He grimaced as he yanked with all his might pulling the heavy table off of Beth and spraining his wrist in the process. Beth sucked in air greedily as the pressure was released from her chest. She went to sit up, but she felt a hand on her shoulder pushing her back down. She swore at the pain in her head before passing out again. Braz at this point ran in followed by Josh and Bec.

"Medi bay" said Bec immediately.

Zimsky looked up at her and nodded. "We need to check her ribs first" he said, pulling Beth's T-Shirt up and running his fingers down each of her ribs.

"Ok, their fine" he conceded. "Let's go." Zimsky picked up Beth and handed her across the pile of furniture to Braz and he and Bec took off towards the medical bay.

Zimsky stood with the help of Josh, avoiding putting pressure on his injured wrist and they followed closely behind.


	5. Chapter 5 Men and Migraines

Right well here is chapter 5 and this time it is a little bit longer then the last one. The last chapter was a little too short I know. Well hope you enjoy it. Lots of conversations in this chapter. More action happening again in the next chapter.

Lots of Love!

Arien

-------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5 – Men and Migraines

By the time Braz and Bec had reached the medical bay, Serge was already there waiting for them, he motioned Braz over to the medical table and together they gently placed Beth down. Bec began to check over her, and winced when she moved her hair to one side and saw the gash on her forehead.

"Well that's going to hurt in the morning" she muttered absently before quickly checking over the rest of Beth's body for injuries. "Ok she's all clear" she announced opening Beth's eyes and shining a torch in them.

"Oi!" protested Beth coming round and batting her hand at the annoyance.

"Beth keep still." reprimanded Bec.

Beth groaned. "God my head hurts"

"Well it would do" replied Bec, starting to clean up the wound, "you just smashed into a wall with the force of a couple of G's."

Beth grimaced as the antiseptic wipe Bec was using brushed back and forth over the gash in her head. "That bloody hurts you know" she said testily. Just at that moment, Josh and Zimsky entered the room. Josh immediately rushed up to Beth.

"How is she doing? Is she ok?"

"Who's she, cats mother?" said Beth opening one eye to look at Josh.

"You're ok?" questioned Josh.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a bit of a headache and a bump the size of the moon" replied Beth.

"She could have a concussion" Bec added. "It's quite a bump. She needs to be kept awake"

Beth jumped in. "Seriously, I'm fine!" Bec shot her a look that could have rivalled one of her Mother's so she shut up.

"Yes for now your fine, just you wait. Someone has to stay with her" concluded Bec. "Josh would you?"

"Sure"

Beth turned and looked around the room, her eyes settling on Serge and Zimsky in the corner. Serge was wrapping a bandage around Zimsky's wrist. She turned her attention back to Bec when she addressed her.

"We have to go back to the main compartment now. We left Iverson on his own."

"Ah ok no problem" said Beth. Braz and Bec walked over to the door. Braz turned back. "Hope you feel better soon Beth" he said kindly. Beth smiled. "Thanks Braz". He nodded and left the room, Bec in tow. Serge and Zimsky were next to head for the door. Serge patted Beth on the shoulder and gave her a smile, which she returned. Beth then turned to Zimsky as he grabbed her hand with his good one and gave it a squeeze. "Hope you feel better soon!" "Thanks Zimsky" she replied. He nodded let go of her hand and started to walk away. As he reached the door Beth called out.

"What happened to your hand?"

"I sprained it" he said looking at it and flexing it slightly.

"Oh, in the crash?" Beth queried.

"Yeah. In the crash." He smiled at her mildly before exiting the room, leaving Josh slightly puzzled. He said nothing but turned to Beth. "So what does a guy have to do to keep a lovely lady awake?" he asked with a grin. "Well for a start you can tell me what is going on with Bec and you." Beth replied "Oh and get me some of that painkiller stuff that Bec left out in case my headache got worse, because it just did". Josh raised an eyebrow before getting up to complete her request, as he did he started to talk.

"Bec is great. Smart, friendly, gorgeous, you know, just great."

Beth grinned at him. "I knew you liked her. You know she likes you back. You can tell.

"Really?" questioned Josh

"Yeah, you should make a move!"

Josh beamed, before administering Beth the painkiller. He then sat down on the end of the table. Suddenly he produced a pack of cards.

"Hey there Wizard, where'd you magic those in from?" Beth teased. Josh leaned in very close to her as if he was sharing a magnificent secret and whispered. "Erm… my pocket". Beth giggled, before wincing and grabbing her head.

"Oh Ow! I wish it would stop doing that!"

"No more giggling for you" said Josh, half in concern and half joking. "We don't have to play" he added.

"No I want to, believe me, I have the patience span of an eight year old so I'll need something to keep me occupied until nurse Bec allows me out of bed." Beth replied.

Josh smiled. "Nurse Bec, now there's a thought." Beth giggled again, "Oi you, mind out of the gutter, come on, let's play. What's the game?"

"Strip poker?" suggested Josh cheekily.

-------------------------------------------

An hour passed and Beth's head still wasn't feeling much better, the perky feeling she had received when coming to had long since disappeared. Her stomach reeled as she turned over on her side and she threw up into the bowl Josh had so kindly just placed under her head. Josh rubbed her back soothingly, telling her that she would be ok soon.

"Now the concussions kicking in" came Bec's voice from over in the doorway. She walked over and took Beth's hand in hers addressing her "There is really nothing we can do Beth apart from keeping you awake and pumping you full of painkillers"

Beth who was now a lovely shade of green nodded sickly before mumbling "I know"

"Josh I…." Bec corrected herself. "We need you in the main compartment now. Zimsky is going to come down here in a sec to keep an eye on Beth ok?"

"Sure ok, Beth I have to go now, Zimsky will be here in a minute, will you be ok?"

"Uh huh" replied Beth closing her eyes.

"Just don't sleep" added Josh helpfully before following Bec out the door.

_Ill just rest my eyes for a minute_, thought Beth. Thirty seconds later she was out cold. Another minute passed and Zimsky entered the medical bay.

"Beth are you sleeping?" he said when he saw her. Getting now answer he walked up to her and gently shook her shoulder.

"What!" Beth spat, irritated from being woken up.

"You are not supposed to fall asleep with a concussion" Zimsky replied.

"Bugger off Conrad" moaned Beth trying to emerge herself under the sheet covering her. Zimsky snatched the sheet off of her somewhat amused by the use of his first name. She had to be annoyed. Beth grumbled before sitting up.

"Drugs" she commanded.

"How much of this stuff have you had already?" asked Zimsky

"Not enough" she replied. Zimsky shrugged, picked up the bottle emptied it into the syringe and injected it into her arm. Beth sighed as the warm fuzzy feeling as if her brain was covered in cotton wool came back.

"So have fun with Josh" asked Zimsky

"Played cards" she replied absently

"Ah" he said.

"Tell me something I don't know about you" said Beth, in an effort to keep herself awake.

Zimsky sifted through his memories until a suitable one arose. "I was once in a motorbike accident"

Beth snorted. "You on a bike?"

"I was young" said Zimsky defensively. "Anyway, your turn."

"I love American breakfasts, you're allowed to eat steak….at nine in the morning, how cool is that?"

Zimsky grinned and shook his head. "I don't eat steak for breakfast".

"What do you eat?" asked Beth

"Coffee, Cigarettes and Women" replied Zimsky quite seriously.

"Hmm, remind me not to get near you first thing in the morning then" Beth said. Suddenly Beth leant over the side and was violently sick in the bowl again. "Charming" said Zimsky scrunching his face up slightly. "You know all you ever seem to do is throw up and break things, you're useless you are, totally…." He shut up at the sound of a sob. Beth curled herself up and buried her head in her arms. Zimsky stood awkwardly for a few seconds before reaching over and rubbing her back. Gradually she uncurled herself, sniffling slightly. Zimsky didn't apologise. She didn't expect him to. Instead he changed the subject and started asking about the calculations Beth was doing earlier. Beth, too weak to argue, because of the developing migraine this time caused by Zimsky's personality, went along with the topic change.


End file.
